Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing a fluid agent or infusate, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user. Use of infusion pump therapy has been increasing, especially for delivering insulin for diabetics.
In practice, it is desirable to facilitate preparation of infusate for delivery to a patient or user. Specifically, there is a desire to make the process of preparing the infusate quicker. Typically, a user must use a syringe to withdraw the fluid agent from a larger receptacle and fill a device reservoir. Then, the user must ensure that there are no bubbles or other foreign matter in the device reservoir before coupling the device reservoir with the infusion pump device.
Thus, there is a desire to utilize pre-filled and packaged reservoirs or cartridges with infusion pump devices. Such reservoirs may be filled and packaged in an automated system and shipped to users for convenient use. However, with pre-filled and packaged reservoirs, there is a danger that a user may couple to the infusion pump device an infusate that is different from the infusate that is intended to be delivered. For example, the pre-filled and packaged reservoir may contain a different medication than the intended infusate, or may include the correct medication but in a different concentration than intended. In either case, the delivery of an incorrect infusate may cause severe injury or death to the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need to accurately identify the infusate for delivery from infusion devices. Further, there is a need to provide an automated apparatus and method for examining a fluid in an infusion device that satisfies the various requirements that may be imposed.